Shadows and Light
by My Alibi
Summary: Kunzite contemplates his life, his love, and his future... a surprise ending for all of those who aren’t especially sharp. (KunziteMinako)


Shadows and Light  
  
[by Zeli SaDiablo]  
  
Summary// Kunzite contemplates his life, his love, and his future... a surprise ending for all of those who aren't especially sharp.   
  
Disclaimer// I don't own Sailor Moon, it's characters, or anything of that nature.   
  
_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
A single yellow rose, fading so softly from a pale orange to a vibrant yellow at it's tips. So much the testament of the young woman he'd cut it for. Bright, vibrant, lively... all the things that Minako was to him. His light.   
  
For his life had been submerged in shadows, so dark it was a miracle he'd again found the light. So much of his life he had been lashed to Beryl, her darkest general. He closed his eyes to the thought. He had not yet forgiven himself, and was only just beginning to see that the light would cleanse him, heal him completely.   
  
He thought of his father, so long ago during the Silver Millennium. A strong man, iron clad in his will. The man had been harsh, unforgiving, but he had loved his son and he had taught Kunzite what it was to serve loyally, to be a man. Kaidon of the Southern Kingdoms, his dear father. Would Kaidon had forgiven him for his turn to evil? He'd never gotten to ask. Kaidon, like Queen Serenity, had not been sent to the future. He would never be able to ask his father's forgiveness.  
  
Minako had forgiven him, though. That was enough to keep him from running. His heart beat hard as he felt the urge to pace. He managed to suppress the urge, but only with pure raw will. He would not run away from her, he would not betray her trust again.   
  
Not to say he wasn't nervous. He was in fact, very nervous. He wasn't sure where he would be in ten years. He just knew that Mina was going to be with him. Well, no... he was sure of a few other things. Today would cement one of them.  
  
Serena had told Mina and her other senshi that Crystal Tokyo was going to be awakened soon. That would mean things would change drastically. Kunzite smiled slightly. If all went well, he would be King of Venus.   
  
And though that wasn't as frightening as some things that were a little more immediate, it uneased him.   
  
More to his immediate concerns, he'd given up the fight to stay still and has started shifted his feet a little.   
  
Here he was, once the most feared of Beryl's Generals, once the Head General of Earth, and he was nerve racked and near shaking.   
  
"I'm surprised you're holding together so well, Kunzite." Darien's voice spoke up from a chair across the room. Kunzite, who had no intentions of sitting, took the comment as an invitation to walk over towards the man who had once been his sovereign prince.   
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but found he had no voice.   
  
"You forget, Darien, this is Kunzite flustered and nervous." Jedite jumped in, leaning back in his chair. Kunzite turned his glare on the young blonde man, and returned to the rather large window he had been standing in front of already.   
  
A small table sat in front of him. Already spoken of on the table was a crystal vase with a single yellow rose for Mina, but there was also a small, soft plush cat. The cat was white, and looked remarkably like Artemis, minus the moon sign forehead. Kunzite had thought it appropriate.   
  
However, this cat wasn't for Mina. He smiled faintly as he ran two fingers across the back of the plush cat. It was for... someone new.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Sir? Your wife is asking for you." the nurse spoke up, gesturing Kunzite into the room, painted with pastels.   
  
There Mina was. Kunzite approached, rose in one hand and plush in the other. She smiled up at him, face flushed and a bit pale. He placed his offerings on the side table, but could not tear his eyes away from what Mina held.   
  
Their child.   
  
Mina was beaming. "Meet our son, Kunzite." she breathed. He smiled serenely, touching his son's face with two fingers.   
  
"He's beautiful, Minako." Kunzite managed. Mina lifted her heavy arms a little and Kunzite accepted the bundle. "Our son... what should we call him?" Kunzite breathed.   
  
"I was thinking..." Mina began. She looked up at Kunzite. "Kaidon."   
  
Kunzite started, and stared into his son's face. "Yes... Kaidon..." he mumbled. Finally, he could earn his father's forgiveness, through his son.   
  
AN// Inspired by the birth of my nephew on February 5, 2004. I may use this fic as a leap pad for a future fic about little Kaidon. I offer this in hopes that you'll forgive me for not updating Serenades of the Desert Rose in forever. 


End file.
